Dream On
by Lucifers.Angel.93
Summary: Danny and Sam have been acting a little off lately. When a new trio appears in their class, what happens when they meet? When did they even get there? Better yet, how did they get there without Danny, Tucker or Sam noticing? Looking for a solution to their attitude problem may have to wait until they learn more about the three new kids. RATING HAS CHANGED FROM T to M.
1. Chapter 1

**So... I had a dream about this show, and I decided to turn it into a fanfic. It might be kind of dumb. If you think it is, I am sorry. Danny is kind of a jerk in here, but I will explain why in later possible chapters. Two of my OCs will make a brief ** **appearance** **in chapter four. (If I make it that far.) I do not own DP or its characters. On with the story! **

Sam woke up bright and early, with the sun shining in her face. She grumbled and rolled over. She tried for nearly an hour to get back to sleep, but just couldn't. She shot straight up, and stiffened. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. She didn't know what, where, or when, but she knew it would be something bad.

The Goth threw the cover off herself, and got out of bed. She grabbed her usual attire, got dressed, and headed downstairs. The mansion was quiet. Her parents were out of town, as well as her grandmother. That was usual. But the weird part was; even the butler was gone.

"Something isn't right." She whispered to herself. Sam had the feeling that she was being watched. No, not watched. Stalked. She turned her head, looking over her shoulder. "Is someone there?" She asked. There was no reply. "This is starting to creep me out…" Sam grabbed her school bag, and grabbed a celery stick from the fridge. She felt something on her neck. A cold breeze gently blew throughout her home.

The young teen glanced around. As far as she could tell, all of the windows were shut. "D-Danny? I-Is that you?" Again, there was no reply. Sam began to shake slightly. Not from the cold breeze, but from fear. The Goth didn't normally get scared of much, but today was another story. "D-Danny, if that's you, p-p-please stop. You're scaring me." A window flew open, and smashed against the wall. Sam screamed, and ran through the door of her parents' mansion.

* * *

><p>Danny jumped out of bed. He ran into his bathroom, and checked his reflection. His human half looked okay, but what about his ghost half? He phased into Phantom, and checked himself over. His reflections were normal. He breathed a sigh of relief as he phased back. Even though he looked normal, he felt off. Like something bad was going to happen. Not just to him, but Sam and Tucker as well. "Something's wrong." He muttered. He ran back into his room, and looked around. Everything seemed normal, but he couldn't shake the weird feeling he had. "Is someone there?" He asked. The window opened. "Skulker, if that's you leave now, or I'm going to kill you. Again."<p>

His window, and his bedroom door slammed shut. Danny jumped slightly, then phased through his floor. "Mom, dad?" He called. There was no answer. "Jazz?" He looked around the living room, then the kitchen. There was no one there. He glared at a piece of toast. "This is all your fault, isn't it?" The piece of toast flew from its spot on the table, and towards Danny's face. "AHH!" He ducked just in time for it to fly over his head, and into the wall. "This is why I hate toast." He said to himself.

He turned to look at the wall where the toast had hit. Oddly enough, the toast was gone. "What the heck is going on?" His ghost sense didn't go off, so that clearly wasn't the case. But if it wasn't a ghost, what was it? The piece of toast reappeared. "AHH!" Danny yelled, and ran to the door. He grabbed his back pack and raced out the door, with the toast floating behind him.

* * *

><p>Tucker rubbed his eyes, and checked his PDA for the millionth time since last night. "This can't be right. It's against the laws of physics! And the laws of nature!" He shook his head, and went to get dressed. "This isn't possible. It has to be wrong." He sighed, and hung his head. "But… it's never been wrong before…" Tucker's eyes widened. "Oh my god! It's never been wrong before!" He grabbed his backpack, and ran out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam stood on the steps of Casper High. The cold November air gave her chills, as she tried to keep warm. "Hey Sam." Sam jumped, and turned to see Danny. She looked around, her eyes shifting from left to right every few seconds. "Oh… uh… hi D-Danny…" She felt a breeze on her shoulder, and screamed. She jumped, and grabbed onto Danny. "Whoa, Sammy. Are you okay?" Danny asked her.<p>

She looked up. "T-That depends. W-Were you at m-my house this morning?" Danny shook his head. "No, why?" Sam let go of Danny, and began hugging herself. "S-Something is wrong. I-I felt something on my neck. I t-thought you were trying to scare me, s-so I asked if you were there. Then the window in the k-kitchen opened and s-smashed. S-Something isn't right." She said, her voice was shaky.

"So I'm not the only one. This morning my door slammed shut, and a piece of toast started chasing me." Sam stopped hugging herself, and stared at him. "Toast was chasing you?" Danny nodded. "I told you toast is evil." Sam smiled slightly, but frowned when she heard Tuck yelling. "What is it now, Tuck?" Danny asked their techno-geek friend, as he caught up with them. "It's terrible! I-and then-but it was-then I- but it still-look!" Tucker shoved his PDA in Danny's face. Danny grabbed it, and glared at Tucker.

"What are you talking about?" Danny glanced at the PDA, and his eyes widened. "What does that even mean? I'm not here?"

Tucker struggled to catch his breath. "I-I don't know! It's never wrong! Never! According to my PDA, Danny Phantom is unable to be located anywhere in this state!" Sam grabbed the PDA from Danny. "Is it because he's not Phantom right now?" Tucker shook his head. "No! It should be able to locate your ecto-signature, but there is no record of it in my PDA. According to it, Danny Phantom doesn't exist!"

Danny and Sam exchanged glances, before glaring at Tucker. "You aren't going to believe a stupid computer over your best friend, who by the way is Danny Phantom, are you?" Sam asked with her right hand on her hip. Tucker shrugged, and grabbed his PDA. "Sorry guys, but my PDA is_ never_ wrong. Bye." Danny and Sam watched as Tucker disappeared into the school.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this…" Danny muttered.

* * *

><p>"So anyone who wishes to go on this trip must have their parents sign a permission slip, and return it to me by the end of the week." Mr. Lancer said. "Um, Mr. Lancer, why are we going to Canada?" Danny asked the balding man. Mr. Lancer sighed. "Whistler is the only place the school could book for a month. Would you rather go to New York City?" Paulina raised her hand. "Miss Sanchez, I was being sarcastic."<p>

Paulina shook her head. "No, I was going to ask why anyone would want to go to New York instead of skiing. I love it. I've been going skiing since I was five." The Latina replied. Everyone stared at her. "Did the shallow puddle of a human just say she would rather go into the mountains, than shopping in New York City?" Sam asked. Danny kicked her in the knee. "Sam, be nice." Sam glared at him. "If you ever kick me again, or tell me to be nice to a shallow puddle, I will break your arm."

Danny gulped. "Understood." Paulina glared at Sam. "I'm not shallow!" The Latina yelled. Sam rolled her eyes. "Please. If you were in liquid form, I could step in a literal puddle of you and not get my boots wet." The entire class, except Danny, started laughing at the Goth's comment, even the popular kids. Paulina frowned as her face grew red with anger and embarrassment. "You really shouldn't scowl like that. You could get wrinkles or frown lines. Oh wait, that's right. I don't care." Sam smirked.

This time, even Danny started laughing. "Shut up Goth Freak!" Paulina yelled. Sam snickered. "Wow. Even after ten years of trying to insult me, that's the best you can do? You could give me some credit. Could you at least call me; Ghost Lover, Tree Hugger, Shallow Puddle Hater, or Sam The Crimson Demon?" The Goth crossed her arms, and gave a cocky smirk. The class erupted in laughter.

"Paulina just got schooled by Fenton's girlfriend!" Dash choked out between his laughter.

"She isn't my girlfriend! Why can't you get that through your thick skull?" Danny yelled. The smirk on her face was replaced by a frown. Sam didn't want to admit it, but it hurt when she heard him say that. "Yeah, what he said." She mumbled. "You okay, Sam?" Danny asked. The Goth ignored him. Mr. Lancer was staring at the class. He was trying to hold back a laugh, but so far it wasn't helping. "So, who wants a permission slip?" Everyone, except Star, Valarie, and the nerds, raised their hands. Mr. Lancer handed out the slips as the bell rang. "Remember to hand them in by the end of the week. The plane leaves at eight am Monday morning. Class is dismissed."

The horde of students piled through the small classroom door.

Danny and Sam continued to sit at their desks. _There's something wrong with him._ Sam thought. The Goth glanced at Danny a few times, but would turn away when she noticed him looking at her. She glanced at his desk again, but he was no longer there. She jumped when she heard fists slam on her desk. She looked up. "Sam, what's wrong?" He asked her. She glared at him. "You kicked me in the knee! I think I have a reason to be upset! You aren't the Danny I know!" She replied as she crossed her arms.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kick you. It was a stupid reflex!" Sam didn't move. "Then why did you tell_ me _to be nice after _you_ kicked _me_?" Danny scratched his head. "I don't know. I'm me! You can't expect me to be smart all of the time! Why do you expect so much from me?" He yelled in her face. Sam stood from her seat, and leaned toward Danny. She rested her forehead on his, and glared at him. "Don't yell at me. Ever again."

Danny glared back. "I will do whatever I please." "Like I said, you aren't the Danny I know!" Sam's eyes began to water, causing Danny to back away. "Sam, I am sincerely sorry. I just don't feel like myself today. Please forgive me?" Sam wiped her eyes, and crossed her arms. She looked into his crystal blue eyes, searching for any hint that he may be lying. All she found was confusion and hurt. "Okay." She sighed. Danny smiled, and hugged her. He let go of the Goth, and grabbed her hand. "Do you wanna go to that vegetarian restaurant you like? I'll buy." Sam put her fake smile back on. "Sure."

In her mind, she knew something was wrong. She just had to stay on his good side until she figured out what that 'something' was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I got one review for the previous chapter. I'm sorry to say, if I don't get any reviews, I'm calling it quits on this fic. I'm very sorry. I DO NOT OWN DP!**

Danny threw the last of his clothes in his last suitcase. "Are you ready yet?" Jazz called from downstairs. "Yes! Now will you shut up?" Danny zipped up the suitcase, and walked to his bedroom door. He turned to take one last look at his room. "Good riddance." The raven haired teen growled, and slammed his door. He walked down the stairs, passing his sister. "My baby boy is going to be gone for an entire month!" Maddie ran from the kitchen, and hugged her son.

"Take care of yourself and your friends while you're gone." She whispered to him. Danny pushed his mother away. "Yeah, yeah we'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about. I mean, unless there's an avalanche or something." Maddie stared at her son and began crying. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Do you have enough fudge to take with you? I know you can't resist your old man's favourite treat." Danny turned to glare at his father. "Dad, I don't like fudge. Or toast, or cabbage. So don't try convincing me to take it. It's _your_ favourite, so keep it with you." Jack smiled at his son's comment. "Thanks Danny boy." Jack hugged his son. "We'll see you in a month. We love you so much son." The larger man let go of Danny, and grabbed his wife's arm. "Come on honey. We've got a lot of work to do if we want to finish our project."

Maddie reached out for Danny. "_Danny! Don't leave!_" Danny rolled his eyes again. "Mom, Jazz is staying here. Can't you love _her_ for a while instead?" Maddie continued to be pulled away by her husband. "I love you Danny," she whispered as the two 'ghost experts' disappeared into the basement. "I think we should go now." Danny said. He turned to face his sister, who was already standing at the door. "Yeah, that might be a good idea." The redhead lifted one of Danny's suitcases, and left the house. Danny lifted the second one, and followed his sister out the door. "I sure won't miss _this_ place." He continued to mumble to himself, as he got into Jazz's silver car.

* * *

><p>"Sam, will you hurry up? You're gonna miss your flight!" Jazz called from outside. "I'm trying! My parents won't stop hugging me!" Sam attempted to push her parents away, but they hugged her even tighter. "Mom… dad… can't breathe…" She choked out. Jeremy let go of his daughter. "Sorry sugar muffin. You're mother and I are going to miss you so much!" Pamela let go of her daughter, and nodded agreement. "We love you Samantha!" Sam cringed at the name. "Don't call me Samantha!" She picked up her suitcases, and walked to the door. "I love you too. I'll see you next month, and I'll call every night." The Goth smiled at her parents one last time as she continued out the door.<p>

"It's about time! If you took any longer, I was going to go in there and drag you out myself!" Danny yelled as he stepped out of the car went to grab Sam's suitcases. Sam dropped one of her suitcases on the ground, and the other onto Danny's right foot. He saw it coming, and made his foot intangible at the last second. The Goth crossed her arms. "I can take care of myself." Sam refused to make eye contact with him, causing Danny to frown. "If you don't want to talk to me, just say so and I'll leave you alone." Sam looked down at her feet. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now." She grumbled. "Fine, whatever. Get in so we can get Tucker." Danny threw the suitcases into the trunk of the car, then he and Sam got into the back seat.

* * *

><p>Tucker sat on the steps outside of his house, with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard the sound of a car horn. "Finally!" The techno-geek dragged his suitcases to the car, and tossed them into the trunk. He opened the door, and got into the passenger seat. "I've been waiting for over an hour!" He slammed the car door, and put his seatbelt on.<p>

"Why are you alone? Didn't your parents try to kill you with hugs and good-byes?" Sam asked from the backseat. Tucker shrugged. "They don't really care. They think I'll be fine." Danny snickered. "They also think your obsession with your PDA is normal." Tucker flipped the visor and opened the small mirror. He glared at Danny. "And they think Danny is a normal teenager." Sam added.

Danny turned to glare at Sam. "Oh no, not _this_ argument again…" Tucker mumbled to himself. "I'm not! You know it, Tucker knows it, even Jazz knows it! I'm not normal! And do you think I asked for this? No, I didn't! This is all _your_ fault! _You_ forced me to go into the damn portal in the first place!" Danny yelled. Sam blinked, then returned his glare. "You're the idiot who agreed to it! You could've said no, but you didn't! If you didn't want to, then why the hell did you? You are so fucking retarded sometimes!" The Goth screamed in his face. "Like you're any better! You're just some stupid, spoiled, hypocritical rich girl that only thinks of herself! What about me? What about Tuck?" Tucker turned to stare at the two. "Why do I have to get dragged into this?" His question was left unanswered as the two continued their argument.

"You don't care about me or anyone else! You don't even think of consequences! Do you know why? Because you're the typical rich girl! You think you can do whatever you want, you think you can manipulate me, you want me to use my powers to help save the trees, but you won't let me use them to get back at people who desperately deserve it!"

The two were so caught up in their argument, they didn't realize that they were at the airport. Jazz pulled over and left the car. Tucker followed her.

"Then why do you? Why do you help me protect forests? Why don't you get even with the people you think deserve it? I've never manipulated you! I would never do that! Do you know why?" Sam was near tears by the end of her rant. Danny continued to glare, and his face looked as hard as stone. "Humor me." He said. "I would never do that because you're my best friend! I miss the old Danny! The one who doesn't throw insults at me! The one who makes me jealous by flirting with other girls! The one who helps me when I need help! The one who is completely clueless about _everything_. The one who I know cares about me…"

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Sam, I'm sorry." There was a tap on the window. Sam's head snapped up. "Are you guys done fighting yet? The plane leaves in thirty-seven minutes. I already took your suitcases in. Tucker should be waiting for you by the security check." Jazz told the two. Sam nodded. "Okay, just a minute." Jazz nodded and disappeared.

Sam opened the car door on her side. She was about to step out, but she stopped. "Am I ever going to see the old Danny again?" She asked, afraid of what the answer would be. Danny sighed. "Maybe you will, maybe you won't. The only one who knows the answer is Clockwork."

Sam and Danny got out of the car, and walked into the airport. "Hey guys!" Tucker called, stuffing a cheese burger in his mouth. "Hey Tuck." Sam put on a fake smile. "Where did you get the burger?" Danny asked. Tucker pointed at a small restaurant across from where he was sitting, and up to the second floor. "You _walked_ to the second floor?" Sam asked skeptically. "Of course not! I took the elevator." Tucker replied, as he took another bit from his burger. Sam ran over to the garbage can and emptied her stomach. "Maybe I should stop eating meat in front of her." The techno-geek mumbled to himself.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Since when do you care?" Tucker's eyes widened. "Since when do you _not_ care?" He countered. "I don't know." Danny watched as Sam wiped her mouth. "I guess I'm just… loosing hope." "In what?" Danny ran a hand through his hair as continued watching Sam. "In everything."

* * *

><p>Sam walked behind Danny as the mass of students entered the plane. She kept her eyes on her feet. "Hurry the fuck up! I would like to get on the plane, today!" Danny yelled at the students in front of him. Without thinking, Sam jumped back and grabbed onto Tucker's arm. "Is he really freaking you out that much?" The techno-geek asked his friend. Sam nodded. "There's something wrong with him. I know it." She whispered. "You mean other than the fact that he has ghost powers?" Tucker asked. Danny heard the comment, and turned to face his friends.<p>

His face dropped when he noticed Sam was holding onto Tucker's arm. "Don't talk about me behind my back." The ghost boy warned them. Sam started to silently cry. "I miss him." She whispered to herself. "Why do you miss the old Danny?" The Goth jumped when she heard Danny's voice. It was calm, but there was something else. Pain? That's what it sounded like to her. Sam pushed past him as she spoke. "Because I love him." Sam whispered. With that, she disappeared onto the plane, with Tucker following behind her.

**A/N: Suckish... right? Please remember to review, just so I know people are reading this! I don't want to write something that no one is reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I honestly don't know what I was thinking with this chapter. Hellbreaker: You said you have an idea of what's going on with them? Could you please tell me your thoughts? I would like to know if I'm making it too obvious.**

** WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH IN CHAPTER FIVE!  
><strong>

**I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN DP.  
><strong>

"How much longer are we going to be on this plane?" Sam groaned and turned to face Tucker. The techno-geek glanced at his watch, then gave Sam a blank stare. "We've only been in the air for fifteen minutes." He informed the Goth beside him. Sam let out another groan. "This is going to take forever."

"Are you okay Sam? You look a little pale." Tucker moved her bangs from her face, then lifted a hand to her forehead. "Sam! You're hot!"

All of the heads in the plane turned to stare at the Goth girl and her techno-geek friend. Sam's face turned beat red. "That sounded so wrong." She told him. Tucker shook his head. "That's not what I meant! I mean your forehead. You have a fever or something."

Mr. Lance walked over to the pair. He Tucker's action, and placed his hand on the Goth's forehead. "Mr. Foley is right. Are you feeling okay?" Sam nodded. "I'm fine. Maybe just a little plane-sick or something." Mr. Lancer walked back to his seat, which was right across from Danny's. Danny glared at his two friends behind him.

"Hey Fenton. Think fast!" Danny turned to face Dash, who was in the seat beside him.

A football went flying from the blonde jock, to Kwan two rows ahead. Kwan threw it back to Dash, who threw it at Danny.

"Hey jockstrap! Leave Danny alone!" Sam yelled and slapped Dash on the back of his head. Before feeling sick and sitting back down, she slapped him a second time.

The football collided with the ghost boy's face, making him a very angry halfa.

Dash turned to face the Goth sitting behind him. "Don't slap me you little-"

Danny grabbed the football and popped it in his right hand. His eyes were glowing a dangerous shade of green. "Hit me in the face with anything ever again, and I'll break your leg. Threaten Sam or actually hurt her, and it will be the last thing you will ever do." He warned the jock.

"Gentlemen that is enough." Mr. Lancer's voice called out to them. "Mr. Fenton, switch seats with Miss Sinclair." Danny stood up and glanced around. "Who?" He asked.

"Um… that would be me." A small, thin, pale girl with long brown hair raised her hand. Tucker turned his head at the voice he heard beside him. "Miss Sinclair? I'm Tucker Foley. That's T.F. as in, Too Fine." The girl blushed and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing bright green eyes behind a pair of purple glasses. "I need to go." Quietly, she got up and walked over to Danny's seat. "Excuse me," she whispered as she walked through the rows of seats.

Danny made his way to his new seat. "Who is that girl? I don't think I've seen her before," Danny whispered to the techno-geek beside him. Tucker shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen her before either. But she sure is pretty." Tucker stared dreamily at the girl who was now in the seat in front of him. "I guess." Danny said.

"I don't feel too good." Sam mumbled. She jumped from her seat, and ran to the washroom to empty her stomach for the second time that morning. "I'm worried about her. She seems really sick today. Do you think there's something wrong with her?" Tucker asked the ghost boy. Danny shrugged. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She's probably just homesick or something." Tucker sighed. "I hope you're right, Danny. I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Sam jumped off of the plane and smiled. "Finally! Back on the ground! Flying is fun, but not when you're stuck on a plane." Danny smiled at her. "Tell me about it." Tucker ran to catch up with his two friends. "Sam, do you know who that girl is?" He asked, pointing to the girl with brown hair. He watched as she shifted a laptop bag from one shoulder to the other. "I think that's Karissa, or Larissa or something like that. She got transferred to our school last week. She keeps to herself a lot."<p>

The trio walked into the airport and immediately went looking for their suitcases.

"This one's mine!" Sam yelled. "So is this one!" Tucker tossed the smaller suitcase to Sam. "Thanks. This one's yours!" She threw one at Tucker, who failed to catch it. "Thanks Sam." Danny scratched his head. "Where the hell are _my_ suitcases?" "Here." The same brown haired girl from earlier walked over to them. She handed Danny his suitcase, before running off. "Thanks!" Danny called to her. "You're welcome!" She yelled as she disappeared into the mass of students. "Strange girl." Sam commented.

* * *

><p>After an hour of trying to reason with Mr. Lancer, Sam finally gave up on trying to convince him to give her a different roommate. There is no way in hell that she would ever, in a million years, EVER willingly agree to share a room with Paulina.<p>

Reluctantly, she grabbed her key card and her suitcases, and stormed off toward the elevator. "Are you coming or not?" Sam asked her new roommate. Paulina shrugged and grabbed her stuff, before following Sam. The elevator opened, and the girls walked out.

"Damn key card! Work!" Sam watched as Danny struggled to get the door open. "Need help?" Tucker asked him. "No! I need a card that fucking works!" Danny yelled. "Dude, I told you it's upside down!" The techno-geek yelled back. "Hey guys." Sam greeted them. "Sam? What are you doing here?" Danny asked icily. "My room is right here." The Goth pointed at a door across from the boy's. "But I have a problem." She grumbled.

"What problem?" Tucker asked his female friend. Sam pointed a finger over her shoulder.

"Hi Paulina!" Danny called. Paulina's face screwed up. "Ew! I'm gonna be surrounded by freaks for an entire month!" She screamed in horror. Tucker glared at the Latina that was following Sam.

The Goth slid her key card into the slot and opened the door. She walked into the room, and held the door open for her roommate. "Nice rooms." Sam commented. The walls of the room were dark purple, and the carpet was black. The room was nicely spaced out, and the beds had black comforters on them.

Paulina frowned. "I can see why you'd say that. It's dark and creepy like you!"

Sam growled. "Ignoring that." The Goth threw her suitcases onto the bed closest to the window.

* * *

><p>"Okay then, if you're so smart, you figure it out!" Danny yelled at Tucker. Tucker took Danny's key card and slid it into the slot. He opened the door with little effort. "How the hell did <em>you <em>do that?" The raven haired teen asked his friend. Tucker stared at him. "You had it upside down." Danny brought his hand to his forehead. "You could've said that an hour ago!" Tucker rolled his eyes. "I did. Seven times." The techno-geek walked into the room and dropped his bag onto the bed near the wall. "Hey! I wanted that bed!" Danny yelled. "Too bad! I opened the door, so I get first pick." Tucker told him. The ghost boy sighed and floated to his bed. "I hate you. I'm going to sleep, so wake me up in three hundred years." He mumbled, as he fell onto the bed.

"I can't take it anymore!" Sam screamed from the hall. "Danny, Tucker! Let me in!" Tucker opened the door. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Sam glared daggers at him. "I've been stuck with that shallow puddle of a human for an hour, and I'm ready to hang myself!" She walked over to Tucker's bed and sat down. "Don't get too comfortable. I'm moving in."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I have been out for a while, focusing on a couple of my other stories. It is NOT because of the amount of reviews, as I am glad I got that many, but I would like to ask for at least two reviews per chapter. I realize that me neglecting my duties on the story may have cause me to loose readers, hence why I am only asking for two reviews. I have also decided to go in a slightly different direction with this, and due to the new nature of this fic, the rating has been bumped up to M. Anyway, um... wow. I have no idea were this came from. I have no words except; this is one fucked up chapter. Watch the end of the chapter, that's where it really starts to get fucked up.**

Tucker didn't argue with Sam's decision to stay. He was much too afraid of her wrath. Danny on the other hand, had been pushing her buttons whenever an opportunity presented itself.

With that being said, Danny rose to his feet, glaring at Sam. "Sam, grow up and act your age for once. It's not like sharing a room with Paulina will kill you!"

Sam growled at his words. "You don't know that! This is Paulina we're talking about. If she wants something done, she _**will **_get it done. I'm not staying with that cold, heartless, lame excuse of a human being. Do you understand me?" she screeched.

Suddenly, all anger faded.

"What were we arguing about?" Danny asked, quite puzzled.

Sam blinked her eyes in confusion before asking, "we were arguing?"

"I don't remember." Danny mumbled.

Tucker just sat there, glancing between his friends. He cleared his throat, and addressed Sam. "You don't remember arguing with Danny?"

Sam tapped her chin and slowly answered, "no. Not today anyway. The last argument I remember was when we were at the airport. I don't remember arguing with anyone, except the shallow puddle, since we landed."

Danny nodded. "I remember arguing in Jazz's car, but that's it. I mean, until I argued with you about the key card," Danny said to Tucker.

The techno-geek walked over to one of his suitcases, and brought out his beloved PDA. "There has to be some sort of explanation for this. Your arguments and all." Sam watched in silence, as Tucker began pressing a few buttons. He stared at the screen for a few minutes, before his face screwed up.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

Tucker shook his head lightly and slowly answered, "I don't know. This is really weird."

Sam grabbed the PDA form his hands, and stared at it. However, she was unable to understand anything that was displayed on the screen. "What the hell…" she trailed off.

Tucker grabbed his PDA back. "Finding out what's going on with you two will have to wait. This really confusing, even to me, but when I turned it on, this came up without me touching anything. Apparently there is some sort of ectoplasmic signature showing up, but it's different from anything I've seen before."

Danny and Sam looked at him weirdly. Both of their faces held the same expression; confusion.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

Tucker shrugged. "I can't be certain, but it appears that a ghost has followed us to Canada," the techno-geek answered, pressing a few more buttons.

"Well then, we'll just have to catch it," Danny said, cracking his knuckles.

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "There's only one problem with that…" Tucker whispered.

Hearing this, Danny and Sam asked, "what kind of problem?"

Sighing, Tucker placed his PDA in his pocket. "It seems that we have another ghost in our class. And it seems as though there's only a small fraction of ectoplasm in it's body."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Lancer will be okay with this?" Tucker asked.<p>

Sam frowned and shook her head. "No. we'll just have to be extra careful."

Danny moved to sneak out of their room. Sam followed close behind, leaving Tucker alone to do more research on this so-called-ghost.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"To find out who the other ghost is," Danny whispered.

Sam stopped, and stared blankly at him. "And we couldn't do this during the day because…" she trailed off, hoping Danny would finish her sentence for her.

Just as Danny went to open his mouth, an icy-blue colour escaped from his mouth.

"Christian, let go of her!" a feminine voice called out.

Sam sucked in a breath, and pulled Danny beside her against the wall, carefully inching their way toward the west hallway.

"Tali, we need her to do this. Now please keep quiet," a male voice whispered.

Sam peered around the corner of the hallway, and noticed a tall, lean blonde boy holding a small brunette girl by her ankle.

"Riss, open it!" the boy yelled.

Sam noticed the brunette girl was clutching a small glowing red stone, which was attached to a black choker around her neck.

"Christian, we can't do this here! Put her down! Please!" A blonde girl screeched, while tugging on his sleeve.

The boy called Christian released his hold on the girl, as his head snapped toward Sam. Her breath caught in the back of her throat when he made eye contact with her. His fierce blue eyes burned her amethyst ones. She blinked and fell backwards, landing on Danny.

"We have unnecessary visitors," Christian whispered.

The two blondes immediately turned around, disappearing down the dark hallway. The brunette got up off the ground and dusted herself off, before following the others.

Danny stood, and helped Sam to her feet. "Maybe we should get going," Danny suggested.

Sam shook her head and replied, "you go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute."

Danny frowned and asked, "you aren't planning on following them, are you?"

Sam shrugged. "I want to find out what they were planning on doing to that girl."

Danny put his hands on Sam's shoulders, and turned her to face him, a stern look placed on his face. "Sam, no. It's late. Just go back to the room and see if Tucker found anything. I'll meet you up there in half an hour."

Sam, although reluctant, nodded her head. "Okay." She turned around, and headed back towards the room.

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Slowly, he made his way to where Christian her the brunette. He looked around cautiously, before he realized the floor beneath him was glowing.

* * *

><p>Sam closed the door to the room, and found Tucker typing away on his laptop. "Find anything?" she asked, walking toward the mini fridge.<p>

"Actually, I think I have a lead on our ghost situation. While I was searching, I came across an article about the lodge we're staying at. About thirty-three years ago, there was a class visiting from the US. Apparently, there was a freak accident involving one of their staff members, and one of the students. They were sneaking around to be with each other. A week before they left, the student got into an accident on one of the snowmobiles, and he passed away."

Sam stopped before she opened the fridge, and walked over toward Tucker. She sat down beside him, and followed the words on the screen. "So the staff member was female, and the student was male, right?" she asked.

Tucker nodded. Sam shot him a look, which he ignored. "Yes, that sounds like pedophilia, but actually they were both sixteen. But that's beside the point. The staff member was so devastated, that she supposedly killed herself. She took her own life in her personalized room. The same room that you almost had to stay in."

Sam blinked a few times, trying to think. She shook her head and glanced at Tucker. "What does this article have to do with anything?" she asked without emotion.

Tucker moved away from the screen to give her a full view of its contents. He pointed to a picture of a girl at the corner of the screen. "Does she look familiar?"

Sam scanned the picture, before her eyes widened. Flashbacks of the brunette on the plane flooded her mind. Her smile, her eyes, her nose, they were all exactly the same. "That's Sinclair!" Sam yelled, just as the door to the room burst open.

Danny ran in, and shut the door as quickly as possible. Sam ran over to him, and took in his shaken state.

"Danny, are you okay?" she asked as she attempted to press the back of her hand to Danny's forehead. Before she made contact, he gripped her wrist tightly.

"Danny, Danny talk to me," Sam whispered.

His eyes made contact with hers, and in that instant he calmed down. Slightly.

"The floor… the floor where he held her… it was glowing!" The halfa began shaking, and whispering to himself.

Tucker got up from his laptop, and knelt in front of Danny. "Dude, what are you talking abou-"

Danny grabbed Tucker by the collar of his shirt and whispered, "there's glowing, satanic pentagram burned into the floor."

**A/N: Sooo... if I do have any readers for this story left, please make yourselves known. And I am SO sorry for such a late update! Please let me know how I did, writing such a fucked up chapter and all. Remember, I am asking for at least TWO (2) reviews for each chapter, from the 4th chapter, and everything after. NO FLAMES PLEASE! (I don't take constructive criticism too well either.)**


End file.
